Mobile devices such as phones and tablets may include the ability to connect to external displays. For example, a mobile phone may have a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) port to connect to a television or the phone may be able to wirelessly stream video to the television. In some cases, the mobile device may mirror what is being shown on the mobile device to the external display.